


Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea

by LadyofInfinity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Armor Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, lyon is a bratty power bottom thank you for coming to my ted talk, menenius is 1000 percent done, no beta we die like our favorite npcs, old men fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofInfinity/pseuds/LadyofInfinity
Summary: It starts with a knowing smirk and a wink. He honestly should know better by now that the old man has no shame.OrIn which Lyon has a Plan, Menenius is Done, and perhaps sometimes surprises aren't all that bad.
Relationships: Lyon rem Helsos/Menenius sas Lanatus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Bottom of the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salamander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/gifts).



> This fic would not be here if not for a random mistype in a convo with Quail where I said Lyon's Thong instead of Lyon's Thing. And well. Here we are! 
> 
> This is also my birthday gift for the lovely Quail so this is dedicated to her. This was an absolute pleasure to write for you my dear! I'm so glad you enjoyed it and now we get to share it with the world!
> 
> The title came from the song with the same name by Missio. I was listening to Quail's hornt playlist and my brain latched onto that song for this fic and I listened to it on repeat as I wrote. It's not necessary to listen to it as you read, but it's so good that it's worth a listen. (Fun fact: Closer by NiN was a close second for this fic's soundtrack as well XD)
> 
> I'm still nervous about posting fic, but none the less, I hope y'all enjoy it!

It starts with a knowing smirk and a wink. He honestly should know better by now that the old man has no shame.

His morning begins as it always does. He gets a report on what happened over night and whether or not there is anything critical that needs to be taken care of. If not he gives everyone their tasks and expects them to carry it out. As usual Lyon is the last to leave, but before he does, he saunters up to him and cants his hip against the table, a gleam in his eyes.

At first he expects Lyon to fight him as he usually does about the state of the campaign or Noah or any number of things from their endless lists of disagreements. However when he says nothing, only exuding a smug aura, Menenius huffs out a frustrated “out with it, old man.”

If anything the smirk becomes more unbearable and he barely refrains from rolling his eyes. He seconds away from just leaving when Lyon places a hand on the front of his armor. It’s enough to stop him, but only barely. Lyon leans closer as he walks his fingers up the front before coming to rest at the nape of his neck.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” he whispers conspiratorially, and then proceeds to tell him in detail what the surprise consists of. Menenius’ clenches his fists and resists the urge to shove the old man on to the table and have his way with Lyon, just to wipe the smirk off his face. But he refuses to give in and give Lyon the satisfaction of knowing he’s gotten under Menenius’ skin. He’s thankful for the helmet since it hides most of it, but with the way he’s being looked at, it’s perhaps a wasted effort.

“Is that all?” Menenius’ asks, doing his level best to imply the raised eyebrow, and to convey that he is not at all affected by Lyon’s words. But the old man knows him too well and he knows he’s been seen through. So long as Lyon can’t actually see his face he can feign holding onto his pride for a little longer.

“Of course,” is the only response he gets as Lyon backs away and once again puts a respectable distance between them. With a wink and sloppy salute, Lyon walks away and Menenius absolutely does not think of the thong or the new magitek toy that is concealed underneath Lyon’s pants.

(Except he absolutely does.)

*

Knowing what he knows, he knows it’s going to be a long day of everything trying his patience. He prides himself on being calm and rational, but once Lyon is brought into the mix, his temper starts to fray. Every time he sees him throughout the day, all he can think of is what he was told that morning. 

This is nothing but another one of their games and he refuses to give in. The more Lyon is determined to get him to give in before the end of the day the more Menenius wants to defy him, and perhaps up the stakes with a surprise of his own.

But with every concealed wink and knowing smile, his resolve begins to come undone. Everytime he sees the sweat gleaming golden skin of Lyon’s, he wants nothing more than to lick down his spine or bite into a meaty shoulder and mark him for all to see. As if sensing those thoughts Lyon would always look at him with a knowing smirk or smile and well if the helmet became a little more hot that was between him and no one else.

The end of the day can not come fast enough so he can put the old man in his place, he’s looking forward to it.

*

When the end of the day finally arrives, Menenius thinks that he will escape unscathed from any further Lyon induced embarrassment. However that hope dies a quick death whenever everyone comes into his office for their evening report. It takes more effort than he cares to admit to listen to everyone as they take turns because his sole focus is on the old man, who is staring back at him with the same heated intensity that Menenius has given him throughout the day.

Eventually the meeting winds down, but Lyon is the only who has yet to speak. Menenius has a feeling it was deliberate on Lyon’s part, but the man says nothing, just stands there with his twinkling eyes. His head is tilted to the side, giving Menenius an ample view of his neck, his chin jutted up in challenge. His voice is perhaps a little more rough than necessary when he dismisses them all. 

When the room is finally vacated except for the two of them, Lyon turns to close the door and locks it. It does not sound ominous in the silence. For a moment neither of them say a word, starting like they did right at the beginning of this day. And it ends as it begins, with Lyon sauntering over and canting his hip against the table.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Menenius reaches up and undoes the latch to his helmet, taking it off and placing it to the side. He takes a deep breath, relishing in breathing what passes for fresh air in this hell. It also serves a purpose in grounding him until he turns his gaze to Lyon, staring him down, hoping he looks as unimpressed as he feels about Lyon’s antics. But the old man just grins up at him and Menenius decides the best way to wipe it off is to kiss the infuriating fool.

The kiss is harsh, wet, and forceful. There is nothing sweet about it and he wouldn’t have it any other way. One hand is cupping Lyon’s chin roughly, holding him firmly in place as the other hand wanders down the tan chest that is decorated generously with silver chest hair, following the trail down into Lyon’s pants. Lyon barely suppresses a moan as he thrusts up into Menenius’ hands. He trails his kiss down Lyon’s neck and gives in and bites down. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Lyon hisses, and Menenius smirks, satisfied. For now.

He shoves a thigh between Lyon’s legs, and he can only imagine the feel of the man’s heavy cock as Lyon rubs himself against the armor. It also serves the purpose of making sure the toy shoved up Lyon’s ass is pushing and rubbing against the old man’s prostate even more. He could probably make Lyon come just like this, and he’s tempted to do it, just to prove a point. But a thought has been nagging him all day, and he wants to see it though, wants to feel the tight heat of the man in his arms. Wants to sink into it like he’s coming home, as familiar to him as their arguments.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do old man,” Menenius whispers into Lyon’s ear as he bites the sensitive flesh just behind his ear. He’s not rewarded with the moan he was hoping for, but the catch in Lyon’s breath as he goes to speak is a close second. 

“About damn time you snake,” Lyon gasps out, voice low and rough, almost defiant, as if he’s gotten the upper hand. It’s enough to see Menenius’ temper finally snap. Without a second thought he is spinning Lyon around and pressing him against the table, one hand on Lyon’s back the other sweeping everything off the table in front of him, maps and documents finding a new home on the floor.

He knows he’s playing right into Lyon’s hands, but damn him, Menenius can’t fight it when it’s exactly what he wants as well. Single handedly he pulls down Lyon’s pants and since that is all the man wears, Menenius has an unobstructed view of the golden globes of Lyon’s ass, framed by the barely there black thong. He spreads those muscled cheeks to get a peek at the other surprise and he can see the sleek black and blue of Garlemald’s latest technology fitting nice and snug. He rubs a gloved thumb over the sensitive pucker and watches fascinated as Lyon quivers beneath his touch. A surprise indeed.

Leaning down he growls out, “I’m going to fuck you so hard you will be feeling it tomorrow,” his voice dark to his own ears. As he pulls back up, he gives into one of his earlier temptations and licks at the salty sweat that has lined up along Lyon’s spine. He can feel the man shiver beneath him, and he’s tempted to keep going further down, wanting to know what the man tastes like. But all those thoughts are abandoned the moment Lyon opens his mouth and has Menenius seeing red at the challenge.

“Promises, promises, hope you plan on keeping them,” and he can hear the smirk and twinkle in the tone of Lyon’s voice. The sound of skin being slapped echoes in the room, and it is swiftly followed by another after another and does not stop until the gold is red and warm. It hardly feels like a punishment when all Lyon does is grunt and moan and then has the gall to ask, “Is that all you got, snake?”

Just for that he decides that for now he’s had enough of Lyon’s mouth and shoves two gloved fingers into it. Even though he can’t feel it as well, he does feel Lyon sucking on the digits, working them as if he had something else in his mouth. Having Lyon under him, quiet and compliant is almost enough to send him over the edge despite still being confined within his armor.

But he doesn’t want to end this prematurely, no he has one last ‘punishment’ to enact upon Lyon, and despite not having the time to divest him of the armor that is no problem as he has his ways. He reaches down and all but rips off the covering that all Garlean armor has protecting their crotches. This was perhaps not what they had in mind when they designed the armor but he can not deny its usefulness.

He teases Lyon’s entrance first with his thumb again, pressing at the toy, circling the rim, doing anything to keep hearing the choked off moans that Lyon gives. He rubs the head of his cock against the toy, delicious anticipation curling in his stomach before he’s pulling it halfway way out, just enough to give him a little room.

The only warning he gives Lyon before he presses himself and the toy back in at the same time is the tightening of his grip on Lyon’s jaw and a low moan escapes them both as he bottoms out. The heat and tightness that he has imagined all day is perfect and so much more. Using his thumb he keeps the toy in place as he sets his thrust at a slow and torturous pace. It doesn’t take long for Lyon to start pressing himself back against Menenius, meeting him thrust for thrust as he tries to urge him faster.

He tries his best to keep control of the pace, but he is perhaps just as impatient as Lyon, and the heightened arousal he has felt all day means he won’t last nearly as long as he would like. He can feel his release building and he knows Lyon won’t be far behind him. 

Throughout it all, despite Lyon’s defiance, he has kept both hands braced on the table, and perhaps that is what inspires him to reward Lyon with a breathless, “touch yourself, touch yourself for me, come for me.” And Lyon doesn’t need to be told twice and he reaches one hand down, away from Menenius’ view but he can imagine it well enough. A large hand pumping hard and fast, callused fingers running up and down a ladder of piercings, thumb playing with the ring at the head. 

With those mental images, his control slips and snaps his hips faster and harder, chasing his own orgasm as Lyon finds his, the old man's body shuddering it’s release. And that’s all it takes for Menenius to find his own as he bites down on Lyon’s shoulder as he spends himself.

For a long moment the only sound in the room is them getting their breathing under control. However they can’t stay like that forever and before Menenius pulls out he gives (in a moment of weakness he would deny) an affectionate kiss to the bite mark that he has left on Lyon’s shoulder, his tongue peeking out to catch a quick salty taste. Lyon’s eyes twinkle knowingly, head turned as he watches Menenius and perhaps kinder than Lyon deserves, Menenius refrains from making a comment about the remnants of saliva around Lyon’s mouth.

But let not be said he is completely selfless for when he leans back to look at his handy work, he can’t resist one last thing. Having his suspicions, he presses what looks to be a button and is rewarded with a heady moan and the sound vibrations. Pulling up a chair to enjoy the view he concedes that perhaps that not all surprises are bad… and maybe should even be rewarded.

*

The next day begins as it always does.

He gets his reports, listens to his staff, and sends them on their way.

Lyon stays behind and argues with him about Noah, the state of the campaign, and of all things, the weather. But not one word about how sore Menenius knows he’s feeling. So he saunters over to where Lyon is leaning against the wall, ostensibly not hiding the blossoming bruise from his bite, and smirks down at him. Lyon glares, but if you know where to look, you’ll find that all knowing twinkle.

He lifts an arm and places it on the wall above Lyon’s shoulder and leans, boxing Lyon in, as he whispers something into Lyon’s ears. If he leaves a little nibble before walking away that’s between him and no one else.

He can feel Lyon’s eyes on him as he walks away and he thinks yes, surprises are nice, but sometimes being direct can be just as rewarding.

**Author's Note:**

> Not to get anyone's hopes up... but! There may or may not be a sequel swimming around in my brain. But given my track record with sequels it may be a bit since I really should work on my Gaiustinien fics first. We shall see. Please look forward to it!


End file.
